


The King of Sky's Heart

by Kestrealbird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is mentioned - Freeform, Gen, JJ has dogs, JJ is sweet, My friend loves him, Viktor at the end, Went back to a style, that i'm used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy is many things. Prideful. Narcissistic. But he is, in no way, heartless.A look into JJ's character because my friend adores him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



Jean-Jacques Leroy was many things. Prideful? Absolutely.  Narcissist? Yes, 100%. Kind of a dick? You bet. But he was not, in fact, a heartless asshole. For one thing he did immense charity work in his off-season and most of the dogs he'd had in the past were rescues.

His current dogs were a Husky, a German Shepherd and an Afghan Hound. The Husky had been abandoned by her previous owners once she'd no longer been small enough to carry. JJ had fallen in love the moment he saw her desperate heterochromatic eyes of blue and green.

The German Shepherd had been used for dog fights and his 'anti-social' behaviour made him unwanted. JJ had adopted him immediately and within a few months of Love and Care and Patience, he and his dogs had bonded.

The third-his Afghan Hound- had been a stray. JJ spent most of his time off the ice slowly getting to know this handsome boy and by the end of that season, the Hound was following him everywhere and JJ took him home.

Despite being a Husky Madeline hated the cold ad the snow. She was a Lady™ after all.

Fluffo was a rather chilled out German Shepherd and he was the definition of a lap dog.

Leroy-and yes JJ had named him after himself because they were bot handsome boys (see? a Narcissist)-loved going out into the snow and even if he fell flat on his face half the time, that didn't stop Leroy from "Skating" on patches of Ice.

When people saw him kiss the ice after his performance most assumed it was a Narcissistic thing; that he was kissing himself. In truth he was paying his respects to the Ice, sometimes kissing it as a way of saying goodbye to that Season.

He didn't care what the world thought. Because his fellow Skaters and the people back home understood his meaning.

He was a devoted Christian and got annoyed whenever someone was shocked by this just because he didn't fit a certain stereotype.

Before every performance he would make the sign of the Cross. Praying he succeeded. Praying his dogs wold be okay. Praying he didn't get injured. And praying his competition didn't injure themselves either.

He and Chris had a long time rivalry: the Ice wasn't big enough for both of their egos.

He remembered in clear detail the time that Chris had gotten injured on the Ice, and without thinking about the competition, or the medics on standby, he'd whipped out onto the Ice to Chris and carried him tot he medics. JJ visited him in hospital later, where they ribbed eachother, the banter strong as ever. By the end of it all they swapped numbers and ended up snap chatting frequently. An unexpected yet not unwelcomed friendship. Even if Chris was a cat person.

He remembered the time he saw Yuuri have a panic attack. From what he remembered the kid (and he would always be salty that Yuuri was actually 4 years his senior) had always had a low opinion of himself. So JJ had sat next to him, offering a silent comfort and didn't force him to talk. When Yuuri began spilling his insecurities, JJ listened and reminded him how great he was to have gotten this far.

He offered to buy Yuuri a Timmies and laughed at his confusion. They didn't become friends but they did end up following eachother's Instagram.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, and he knew Sara hadn't either, but when he saw Viktor's face and heard Yuuri urgently tell him to return to Japan, JJ knew had happened to Makkachin and his heart dropped.

As someone who cherished his pets-his family- just as much as Viktor, JJ knew how hard this was for him. Viktor didn't want to leave his boyfriend to deal with the Free Skate on his own but he also wanted to be there for Makkachin. JJ wasn't surprised when he asked Yakov to be Yuuri's coach for the day.

He went outside to wait for Viktor.

When Viktor walked outside and saw JJ he didn't have time to put up a mask before JJ hugged him.

"Go to Makkachin," he said. Viktor's breath hitched.

Jean-Jacques Leroy pulled back, hands on Viktor's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"I have 3 dogs at home and if anything happened to them....I don't know what I'd do," his voiced cracked slightly. "I wont go easy on Yuuri, it is a competition after all, but I promise I'll look out for him while you're gone."

Viktor took a deep breath and nodded.

He hugged JJ and whispered a 'Thank you' into his ear.

For the first time JJ hoped that one of the competition got a medal above him. At least he still wanted Bronze.

He prayed that Makkachin would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm much more comfortable with this writing style and the only reason this is good is because of Sky lmao


End file.
